In some cases, electronic devices, including mobile devices or other computer systems, can receive software updates to update software programs installed on the electronic device. In the context of software, a package is an upgradeable item of content or data associated with one or more components of a software program. Examples of a package can include a calibration file, a configuration file, a patch, an operation system file, or any combinations thereof. In some cases, packages for the same version or release of a software program can be grouped in a software update.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.